Programmed to Death
by Agent Ahab
Summary: A new resistance surfaces, but these freed humans and rogue programs aren't from the Machines and aren't part of Zion, who has been freeing these people and programs?
1. The Cold night air

The night air was cold, if there was such a thing. It felt like cold pin- pricks up and down her spine when actually the Matrix itself was telling her to feel that, telling her that she should be shivering and after all that she had seen, all that she had done, and after all that she had learned, it was still hard to accept the fact that there was no cold wind blowing and that it was all fake; after all of those years though, she still couldn't help but shiver a little. She let out a breath of air (yeah, if that was air she was breathing) and watched it fade away into the night. She turned her head and heard her neck pop and sighed because standing here waiting wasn't that fun and her muscles were getting told to be sore. She hoped she didn't have to wait much longer.  
  
"Icon, has he moved yet?"  
  
She turned her head to the sound of a deep masculine voice and saw her partner and captain Seraphim standing in the doorway that led down into the building she was standing on top of.  
  
"Hello Ceraphim didn't hear you come up. No, he hasn't moved from that spot yet but I think he's going to. He's been checking out his windows every ten minutes or so to see if anyone is watching him from the street. I think he might know we're coming."  
  
Ceraphim just smiled and let out a small laugh at his first mate. She didn't know that he had been contacting the man for the last hour or so and told him to get ready to be picked up, but he stopped laughing when he heard the screeching of tires from the street below.  
  
"Agents!" they both said in unison.  
  
They ran to the edge of the building and saw two GMC Envoys pull up outside the man's apartment building. She held her breath and hoped that she was wrong, that they were wrong, and there wouldn't be three suit clad men stepping out of the Envoys. The doors opened and her assumptions were correct.  
  
They were Agents. Three Agents to be exact; two Agents stepped out of the first Envoy, while the other one, he was a little more heavyset than the others, got out of the second Envoy. When he stepped out of the Envoy the car lurched upwards now that the weight was off of the suspension.  
  
"God dammit, they're upgrades, new ones as far as I can tell. Let's go," Ceraphim whispered to her in a silent yell.  
  
The Agents had made a huddled group in front of the apartments probably to converse about how to handle it but being the sentient programs they were the chit-chat was over within seconds and they headed towards the door.  
  
She was already running towards the protruding bar that held a flag overlooking the alley below. She ascended the flag like a bird on a wire. Each step was placed right in the middle of the bar and when she reached the end she sprung off of the bent pole and leapt. She knew she could've landed on top of the building but she would've been too far away to help the guy so she sprung up and arced back down towards the rows and rows of windows. She put her hands up and pulled her twin P-99's and rapidly squeezed the trigger and the row of windows she was aiming at shattered and fell to the ground. She dropped her guns and braced her self for the impact. She brought her arms up around her head and closed her eyes. The first impact didn't hurt that bad, but it did hurt enough to make her real- world self spit blood out of her chair. She rolled to a stop and flipped up and landed spread on the floor in a catlike pose. She raced towards the door and burst out and realized that she was two floors up. She heard the elevator doors closing and turned and pulled a cart-wheel and then a hand spring and flung herself towards the closing doors. She got in but the doors scraped some of the leather off of her suit. She pushed the button for two floors down and prayed she'd get there in time. 


	2. This isn't air I'm breathing

She was standing in the elevator watching the digital numbers at the top of the doors, waiting for the number to reach floor five. She needed to get to that floor or else the person they were trying to free would be killed by three upgraded Agents, or worse, bugged by them. Being bugged means no trust from any resistance fighters, and meant an even harder time to get free of the Matrix. It could be done but it is hard because say anything around the bugged person about the Matrix and !zapp! you have an Agent on your hands. The elevator music stopped and Icon could feel the elevator start to slow down.  
  
She reached back and took the two small uzi's from the holsters strapped to her thighs. She made sure they were off the safe posistion because the safe position wouldn't do aything against three UpAgents. Icon felt the elevator come to a stop and she brought her uzis up level with the doors incase the Agents had heard the elevator move.  
  
The doors opened and the hallway was clear. That wasn't good either though, that meant that they could be coming up at any moment and given the lack of exits in the immediate area. Walking into a bottle neck didn't sound too good. She made her way towards the door with the mark 456 on it. This was the room were the man was that they were going to free. She kicked the door down and dove in and rolled and came up crouched with her guns scanning the room for any Agents.   
  
All that she saw was a terrified man sitting at a computer terminal. He looked around twenty, twenty-one. He was unshaven, his eyes carried black bags beneath them. His shaggy black hair caught her eyes, mostly because it sported a long snow-white stripe that ran the length of his head and ended at the base of his spine. His eyes were glossed over, the typical hacker eyes you saw now a day. They were the type of eyes she had once had, the eyes of someone who spent the majority of their time infront of a dimly lit screen staring at code and messages all of the time.  
  
"Wh...oo....who...are...you? Ar..e...you....one of......them?" the guy asked in a shaky tone.  
  
"No," Icon said in a calm tone that reassured the guy, "I'm here to help you, we've contacted you before, about the truth? Remember?"  
  
All she got for a few awkward moments was a blank stare full of fear and doubt, but then he remembered and his face flooded with relief and he got up and walked over.   
  
"Thank the lord it's you, I thought you'd never come," the guy said as if she was the messiah incarnate come to bring him to heaven. Yeah, and a heaven it would be she thought sarcastically.  
  
Chkk-Chstkk!!  
  
Icon froze, that sound had frozen her. It was a sound that she had always feared, and never wanted to hear around her. Especially behind her.   
  
"You humans are getting too predictable, we can locate and exterminate your potentials with enough ease it is like....what is that term "you humans" use? Taking candy from a baby," the tone of the voice was too programmed with authority and confidence to be human, "only humans would conjure up irrelevant phrases to explain how something is done."  
  
"Yeah, 'Us humans' do use a lot of those type of phrases, a lot kinda like this one. 'Go to Hell'"  
  
Icon spun and knocked the Agents hand away for a moment and leapt up and time seemed to slow down and Icon hung there in place for a moment before sending the Agent back into the hallway with a lethal spin-kick that would have crippled a normal human. The Agent left a mark on the wall the size of a small grizzly bear that sent cracks up and down the hallway walls the entire length of the hall.  
  
The other two Agents flooded the room and reached for their pistols. Icon leapt up and spun horizontaly in the air with her hands next to her chest as time slowed again. "Like breaking the rules of a computer program," she though as she whipped her leg down and snapped the Agents head down to the floor. As she landed the other Agent had pulled the pistol and was bearing his aim down on Icon's back. she bent backwards like a circus contortionist and grasped the Agent's wrist and dropped down and spun breaking the Agent's wrist if he was human. The fire scraped past her face and trailed a red line on her right cheek that went mahogany within an instant.   
  
She flipped back over and brought her heel into the Agent's throat and sent him into the ceiling.   
  
She landed again and began to pant heavily while thinking,....."Come on Icon, there is no air, you're inside of a computer program, concentrate, why are you getting tired."  
  
She looked up and saw all three Agents stand back up and brush themselves off like nothing happened. They weren't even tired and it felt like she was about to die. They smiled, well, as well as a programmed machine could emulate a human action. It was an image that burnt an image into Icon's mind and would never leave for the rest of her life.  
  
However much longer that would be....  
  
[please review this story] 


	3. Take the Key Kid

First of all:  
  
Thank you to my duet of reviewers, Shiruba Sousei and Wordling.  
  
Shiruba Sousei, thank you for the support, I will update right away for you so you can read more.  
  
Wordling, I am sorry the paragraphs are so short, just don't have enough time to make them longer. I'll try though.  
  
Thank you to the reviewers again.  
  
:  
  
Icon forced a grin onto her face. She wouldn't let the Agents see that she was tired or hurt. She stood up on her unusually shaky legs and got into a fighting stance. She knew that she didn't stand a chance to beat the Agents, and that if she did lose they would lost this potential. She could try and run, leap out the window and make a stand somewhere else, but if what Ceraphim said about this boy was true, they couldn't waste him like that. They needed his programming abilities. She pumped herself up and got ready to fight to the death, who's ever death that might be. She made her peace with god, and hoped that Ceraphim was still alive. But then a voice broke the silence, an Agent's voice.  
  
"You still don't get it do you? You humans never do," all the Agents recieved was a blank stare and a look of fear from the boy sitting by his computer.   
  
"When we change something in the Matrix like a glitch, program, or an object there is usually a short moment of Deja Vu within in the Matrix, understand so far?" all that Icon could do was stare, "Well, if the change is big, than the Deja Vu is more noticable; someone will walk past you twice, you will feel like you've been somewhere before, you'll know things that are going to happen. On the other hand, if that change is small, like say wiping a mind, or installing a small program, than most people won't notice the change. You probably didn't notice the change, but you are feeling the effects.  
  
Icon didn't feel anything, except tired and hurt, but she had dove into a window.  
  
"This unique program was developed to effect the brainwaves of every person in the immediate vicinity in the Matrix where the program was installed. It tells the brainwaves that the body is tired, hurt, even more than it really is. And on weak minds if will kill the host."  
  
Icon finally realized what had happened. They had installed a program to make her tired, and to feel hurt. But she knew that the Matrix wasn't real and she wasn't really that tired or hurt, why was it so hard to fight that programming.   
  
"Damn, these Agents are getting smarter," Icon said under her breath.  
  
Icon would never give up, never, even if it killed her. Well that's what she told her self even though if her body didn't think so. She knew she couldn't win, but she had to try. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small key. It glistened in the dim light and gave off and eerie refelection.   
  
"Hey, kid, take this key and when I tell you, use it on your front door, it will take you to the rest of my group," Icon said to the guy.  
  
The kid nodded but was a little confused. "Don't worry, you'll be safe once you get through that door," Icon said with a fake smile then she thought to herself, "Yeah, once you get through that door."  
  
Icon leapt towards the agents and dropped before she got to them and knelt and swept the closest Agent to his back. Before he hit the ground she leapt up again trying to catch the other two Agents off guard, but she wasn't as fast as she was when she entered the building. She was feeling fatigued, and it was hard to move without sweating. The Agent dodged her kick but she brought her hand down and grabbed the Agent by the lapels and rolled down and threw him off her foot into the wall right next to the computer.   
  
"Run kid run! Use the key!" Icon yelled.  
  
The kid scrambled up and and ran towards the door, and only one Agent stood in his way but not if Icon could help it. She put all of her remaining energy into this last leap and forced herself to believe this was all unreal, time slowed and she flew past the kid in a slow motion movie type crane kick. She forced her stilleto heal into the Agents chest and twisted her foot to make sure she was hooked. She pulled herself in and brought around her left leg over the Agents head and back in a hook kick to smash acroos the Agents Face.   
  
It was only enough to stun him, but the kid was now at the door fumbling with the key. He finally got it and twisted it and opened the door. On the other side, five other of her ship mates were waiting when the door opened and the potential they had heard they were freeing tonight burst through. The only caught a glimpse of the room behind him and saw that Icon was fighting three Agents and losing. They all burst towards the door to help but the kid slammed it shut and when they yanked it open all that they saw was the lobey of the hotel and not the room with Icon and the Agents.  
  
Icon saw the kid get through and saw him close the door. She knew she had to get to the door and soon, she wouldn't be able to hold the Agents off much longer, especially with that program slowing her down. She sprinted as fast as she could towards the door ignoring the fact that she could hear the Agents get up and pull out their guns. She reached the door and yanked it open, ready to dive through and be safe with her crew and the potentail away from these blasted Agents. She would have to tell Zion the knews about the new program and have them warn all of the other resistance fighters.  
  
But when she opened the door there was no crew, no potential, and none of the equipment. The door led to the corridor that she had heard rumors about throughout Zion and her ship, but how did she open this door. Then a man walked infront of the door and pulled out a very large gun out of his suit coat. An AGENT! HOW THE HELL? she thought to herself. She was so surprised she slipped and knew that this was her doom, her moment when she was about to die. But the gun didn't lower, it fired, but not towards her, she heard three shots go off and three large thumps hit the floor. When she looked back she saw the three Agents lying dead on the floor. How did this Agent kill the three other Agents, but more importantly, Why?  
  
She got up and stared at the Agent in the doorway wondering what to do. Run? Stay? Scream? Fight? She didn't know what to do. All she could do was ask the one question that was burning in her mind........  
  
"Who are you?...................................  
  



	4. Running in Fear

A park inside the Matrix.  
  
The Oracle sat on a park bench in the middle of a lush forested section of the cities park. She loved coming to this park, and now that she never really met with anyone in her apartment anymore, this turned out to be her new favorite place to meet. She loved feeding the birds here, they were so lively, so random, and you never knew what they were going to do next. But however random it seemed, she knew that there was a program out there somewhere doing its job and monitoring what these birds did and didn't do.  
  
"Marvelous isn't it?" A deep throaty voice came up from the walkway behind her.  
  
"Yes, it is lovely, I think this has been the best Matrix yet, Architect." She replied without looking back.  
  
"Well, not like these humans, I learn from my mistakes and balance things out." He replied in his usual manner or perfectionism.  
  
"Yes, but we all can't be as perfect as you now, otherwise there would be no need for any of this, not the Matrix, not the Agents, not even Zion, but that would be too easy for you wouldn't it."  
  
"Well, we all have our purpose. So, why did you call me here?" he said getting straight to the point as usual.  
  
"You didn't know? I thought your search programs would've brought you the news by now. I think someone's in need for an upgrade," she teased.  
  
"My programs are fine, but some other more deviant programs have been keeping information. Assassin programs are already on their ways to remedy this," he retorted showing no signs of emotion.  
  
"I'll tell you then. Three Agents were killed last night."  
  
"So, it doesn't matter, their programming is written so that if they do die, then they are reinserted into another host so they can maintain their shepherding of the Matrix."  
  
"Well, you still don't understand, let me make it clear. They are dead, their programs were erased the instant they were killed, those three Agents will never be coming back. Not that I or any other of mine will miss them."  
  
"That is impossible, there is no way their programs could be erased, it would take a rogue program to be even able to write a virus program to penetrate my coding and erase those files, and I would have made sure that any such program would have been deleted or reprogrammed by now."  
  
"Well then, looks like that in all your meticulous planning, in all of that perfectionism, and in all that code you have another anomaly to work out of the equation. You'd better get busy," she said with a smile, "Seraph, let's go home now."  
  
Seraph came across the walkway from were he was standing underneath a tree and walked by the Oracle's side. He looked back at the Architect who was sitting on the bench still confounded on how someone or something could penetrate his code, and for a program that was written never to fail he looked like was on the brink of deleting the Matrix and rebooting it.  
  
Seraph had always thought that the Architect knew of such programs, but it turned out that he didn't. It was a good thing to, because if the Architect found out how advanced Seraph had become and all of the tampering that they had done with his code, the Architect would delete Seraph as quickly as possible.  
  
.:Back alleys of China Town:.  
  
Agent Doe was running down the alley through the debris knocking over anything that stood in his way. The sound of his shoes hitting the pavement echoed off of the walls and reverberated into a deafening roar. He had been running for what had seemed like hours, though it had only been minutes. If he was human he would have been sweating right now and his suit would be starting to stick to his body, his sides would begin to ache and he would be running out of breath very soon, but thankfully he wasn't human. He was a sentient program written into the Matrix to safeguard knowledge of the truth and to make sure that no humans knew about its existence. It was a task that never presented a problem, even when some people learned about the truth and got out they were still no match for an Agent. Agents were programmed to be superior in every aspect of nature, in speed, agility, strength, intelligence, fighting, and everything else. They had their limits but no human could ever exceed them until the anomaly was found. It was a rumor that had spread through the Matrix on every program capable of bearing text formats or speech capabilities.  
  
A freed human had beaten an Agent, Agent Smith to be exact, and had beaten him so that he was sent back to the source to be deleted. That was big news in the Matrix because up till then, few had ever survived against an Agent, let alone kill one, and even if anyone ever did kill an Agent, they just reinserted into another unplugged host and came back unharmed, but Agent smith was killed and wasn't able to come back. Even bigger news was when Doe had learned that the program Agent Smith didn't return to the source, didn't get deleted, he chose not to, and since Agent were programs they weren't suppose to have that choice, they were told what to do. Agent Smith had made that choice though, however unlikely it was able to happen. He had come back into the Matrix and started to hunt down the Exiles and copied himself until everyone was copied, but then the anomaly had destroyed him once again. No programs knew how though, they weren't allowed to know those things. After the Matrix had been rebooted, he had been installed to take the place of the older more obsolete Agent programs and had been written with a kill switch function so that the Architect could delete him or any other program at any time. He was on a mission this day to hunt down an Exile program making backdoors inside of the Matrix, but when he arrived the exile wasn't alone. There was something else with it getting information on the backdoors and the when and where on the locations of the backdoors. The other program had noticed him and realized that he had overheard to much. He had started to chase him. Being an Agent though, he wasn't worried and fought with the other program, but when the other program had beaten him within the first seconds of combat, he knew he stood no chance and began to run. He had run away because he didn't want to be killed, even though he knew if he did die he would come back, but what if this was the program that had killed those three Agents. They didn't come back. So, for the first time in his entire existence Agent Doe did something that he had made so many resistance fighters do over the years...............  
Agent Doe ran in fear........ 


	5. The Only One to Ever Kill an Agent Was

Thanks to my sole reviewer LiMiYa, your support helped me get motivated to update so quickly.  
  
The only one to ever kill an Agent was....  
  
The potential's apartment, 1 night earlier.  
  
Icon's head was being pulled in a hundred different directions at once, and it was starting to hurt. She reached up and rubbed her temples with her fingers while trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing she remembered was fighting three Agents inside of the kid's apartment. She remembered fighting them, then there was a blur and she remembered all of the Agents lying dead on the ground. But she hadn't killed anyone, she pulled her gun out of its holster and checked, yep, still all eight bullets. So it wasn't, no couldn't be her that had killed those Agents. As a matter of fact, no one has ever killed an Agent, well maybe not entirely. Sure there had been Agents killed but they had come back, those Agents, on the other hand, never came back for her. The only one to ever kill an Agent was....  
  
"Neo," Icon jumped when the voice came out of the darkness that surrounded her, "he killed an Agent, first one to be able to send an Agent back to the source before their deletion date." She still couldn't trace the voice to a location or match it to any person she had ever talked with. The voice continued, this time from somewhere to her left, "It was surprising though, that Agent didn't get deleted though, he went rogue, inserted himself back into the Matrix and began to hunt Neo down, you remember his name, don't you?"  
  
Icon started to sweat, that name had haunted her and every other resistance fighter since they had been freed and even more so since he almost killed Neo. She didn't want to say his name but it came out, like it was meant to come out, "Smith, Agent Smith," Icon said.  
  
"Bingo, you're pretty smart, do you know that," the voice replied now from directly in front of her near as she could tell, "but do you know the most interesting part of the story?" All that Icon could do was shake her head, her brain was racked with so many questions, who was this voice, where was she, how did she get here, and who killed those Agents, but right at the moment, for some odd reason, she felt the need to ask, "What is the most interesting part?"  
  
"None of the machines did anything to stop him. Yes they put their Agents up against him, but they weren't really trying were they? They wanted to see how far he would go, how close he would come to doing the one thing that no other Agent or program had ever done," came the voice, but now it felt like the voice was everywhere, in every space of the room, covering every inch of her body, filling every breath so that she couldn't block out the sound.  
  
"They wanted to see if he could stop Neo, because if they could stop Neo, then he could stop anything," Icon replied trying to answer the voice so it would leave her alone.  
  
"Correct, but it was more than that, they wanted to see if his code changed over the experience. See if it evolved into something else, see if it changed itself so that it could rewrite its programming to accomplish its mission, and do you know what? It did, each time he cloned himself the code changed and the files that held his program back in the real world grew in size until an entire section of a field and two separate power plants were needed to hold him. When ever a certain park of him failed, his code rewrote that part of the code to be more efficient and this process kept taking place until he couldn't be stopped, but they didn't want to stop him, they didn't want to delete him either."  
  
"But Neo stopped him, Neo brought him back to the source and had him deleted, we know because...."  
  
"The machines told you. The machines told you that Neo had saved you and that Agent Smith had been deleted. But look at it this way, what if the machines had decided to keep a part of that code, isolate it, study it, and rewrite it back into another program, a program that they could control, a program that would do anything they wanted to without question. It would be like Agent Smith's legacy never died and that he still lived?  
  
Icon became horrified, "Agent Smith is ALIVE?!?!?" she screamed at the voice, not wanting to be right.  
  
"Don't worry child, he's not. Agent Smith was deleted. Well, almost completely deleted."  
  
Icon drew a slow breath, she didn't like the sound of "almost completely deleted", she spoke up, "What do you mean almost completely deleted?"  
  
"Well, when Neo brought him back to the source and the Machines destroyed his shell and all of the physical aspects of that program, they kept some of the code to study. Once they finished studying it though, they had it deleted but since the file was so large and spread out over the entire world and sections had to be replaced, they missed a few strains of code. About 2% of his code was missed to be exact. But don't worry, it wouldn't be enough for him to sustain his shell again and become a full Agent another time."  
Icon almost breathed a sigh of relief, but something was still bothering her.  
  
"Yet, enough of his code remained for his essence to be preserved. So technically he isn't alive, but you might see him once and a while. He is what you would call, a demon, able to possess anyone and make anyone do anything he wants and since he does not have a physical shell you will have to find out how to kill him. Remember though, in trying to kill a demon, make sure you yourself do not become a demon also."  
  
And with that Icon was back in the potential's apartment lying on the floor. She was trying to figure out what had just happened; was it all a dream, was there really a voice telling her about Agent Smith. Was Agent Smith still alive?  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
Icon's heart skipped a few beats; someone had knocked on the door. She stood up, and as she did her head began to spin again. She reached forward and grabbed the door knob and started to twist the knob; she then opened the door. 


	6. He had never felt before

Thank you again LiMiYa for reviewing my story.  
  
Agent Doe knew that if he had a heart, it would be beating out of his chest at the moment. He wasn't tired and he knew it, but the feeling of fear wouldn't leave him. This emotion was new, he had never felt it before, well, he had never felt anything before because he was a machine but he was feeling now, and what he was feeling was fear. It ran over him like an electrical stimulus pulsing through his circuitry. He was running down this alley to try and escape the program that had beat him in combat. The fear had made him run, made him run because the fear told him that he didn't want to be deleted.  
Agent Doe looked up and barely had enough time to think before the program had landed on top of him and knocked him to the pavement. He rolled up and leapt through the opening at the end of the alley and ran into the middle of a playground. He leapt up over a slide and landed on a bridge spanning the two play-towers, but before he could leap to the ground on the other side again the program had already leapt up onto the railing of the bridge to block his escape route. She was standing on the railing balanced perfectly on the slippery surface. Agent Doe scowled, how had she beaten him here, she wasn't supposed to be faster than him, no program or human was. He couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't going to run, he couldn't stand someone having more power than him.  
Agent Doe pulled his pistol out and brought it towards the program and fired rapidly at the program. The program dodged and bent around the bullets like they weren't even there. The program moved so fast he couldn't even follow her movements; it actually looked as if she didn't even move but the bullets just passed through her. If it was for the blur that obscured her image, he would of thought that she was just a mirage or an illusion and wasn't really there. His Agent code reloaded the gun right after he shot the last round. He was about to fire again when the program leapt down and landed on the railing on her hand, wrapped her legs around Agent Doe's waist and tilted back and flipped over the railing to the ground below. Agent Doe was thrown off the play bridge and onto the wood- chips. He landed and made a small crater in the ground. The program then nimbly leapt off of the bridge and landed standing up beside the downed Agent Doe.  
The Program walked over to the motionless Agent Doe and bent down to see if he was really gone or not. This was what Agent Doe was waiting for, he reached inside of his coat with his right hand and grabbed the program with his right, he pulled his pistol out and fired it point blank at the programs stomach until the clip was empty. He smiled his usual programmed smile and stood up and watched the program stumble back holding its stomach. Blood was pouring out of its stomach and its hands were covered in its blood.  
Agent Doe waited for the Program to say something or anything or just die, but the Program started to laugh, and when it looked up it was smiling and laughing like it knew something that Agent Doe didn't. Agent Doe didn't like the look of this so he had his program reload the gun and brought it up to fire but all he saw was a blur. The program had moved so fast he didn't see it. The program had him around the throat before he could even squeeze on the trigger.  
The program reached back and twisted Agent Doe's arm behind his back and broke his arm, after that she kicked out his knees so he fell to the ground. She drew his head back and bit into his neck drawing blood and sucking it. Well actually she was sucking his code, his program. She drew it into her own programming and it melded onto her own and made her stronger, she gained all of the Agent's strengths, and when she finished taking his programming, of all that Agent Doe was left, was a melting body and lose fragments of code.  
She stood up and looked down at her stomach, the wound had sealed itself shut and she had healed completely. She felt stronger, faster, smarter, just better than she was. She was now and upgraded version of her former self which happened each time she drew code out of a program or human creating tiny wormholes into their programming or pod and stealing their abilities or life force being able to heal her and gaining new attributes. She was a Vampyric program. She held up a hand full of keys and smiled, now that she had the access to the corridor she could gain access to anywhere she wanted to. She turned and ran off into the night faster than human or program eyes could follow. As she ran she thought to herself, "Smith will be pleased." 


End file.
